life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
References (Prequel)
This article lists references to pop culture and different media that can be found in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Like in Life is Strange, the creators included a lot of references throughout the game, which likely reflect personal favorite books, movies or series, and inspirations for the game. The following is a list of those references arranged according to the episodes they appear in. General Twin Peaks Several references to the tv series , which heavily inspired the original Life is Strange game, can be found in Before the Storm. * The Old Mill itself and the forest fire that occurs at the end of the first episode are likely references to the Packard Sawmill from Twin Peaks which is sabotaged in a fire. * Firewalk, the band that plays at the punk club, likely is a reference to the movie , the prequel to the original series. * There is a symbol on the train's walls which closely resembles the insignia from the petroglyph on the wall of Owl Cave in Twin Peaks. * "The Raven is to be respected, never trusted. It’s grinning face betrays it’s trickster spirit." can be found written on the placard for the totem. This line and the symbol of the raven itself seem to be a callback to the phrase "The Owls are not what they seem" and the similar prevalence of owls in Twin Peaks. * Fire is frequently associated with Rachel Amber throughout the first episode. In the second dream sequence she is seen literally on fire. The phrase "Fire walk with me" was associated with Laura Palmer from Twin Peaks, who Rachel Amber is based on. * The obscure hints of what's to come provided by William in Chloe's dreams is also similar to the hints given to Dale Cooper by The Giant during visions in Twin Peaks, in this case both Rachel Amber's self-destructive mindset and the forest fire she causes by burning a photo of her past self. The Tempest * ... Episode One - "Awake" Old Mill * The Old Mill itself and the forest fire that occurs at the end of the episode are likely references to the Packard Sawmill from Twin Peaks which is sabotaged in a fire. * Firewalk, the band that plays at the punk club, likely is a reference to the movie , the prequel to the original series. * One of the optional graffiti that Chloe can write on Frank's RV which is standing in front of the punk club says, "Definitely absolutely not a meth lab". This is a reference to the television series in which drug dealer and his accomplice Jesse cook Crystal Meth in an RV. * In front of the punk club, the license plates of several parked cars are references to popular movies. Licence_Plates_Before the Storm-01.jpg|#1 "BNY-N-CLYD" - Licence_Plates_Before the Storm-02.jpg|#2 "SPRTACUS" - Licence_Plates_Before the Storm-03.jpg|#3 "MAL-RNLDS" - Malcom "Mal" Reynolds, from the Firefly franchise Licence_Plates_Before the Storm-04.jpg|#3 "SLPRY-JIM" - * The license plates of the motor bikes in front of the punk club are references to the members of . Licence_Plates_Before the Storm-05.jpg|#1 "FACEMAN" - Arthur Templeton "Faceman" Peck Licence_Plates_Before the Storm-06.jpg|#2 "MURDOCK" - Howling Mad Murdock Licence_Plates_Before the Storm-07.jpg|#3 "BA-BARACS" - B. A. Baracus Licence_Plates_Before the Storm-08.jpg|#3 "HANNIBAL" - John "Hannibal" Smith * During the Backtalk with the club's bouncer, Chloe can say, "Oh hey, Bowser called. He wants his jewelry back." is the main antagonist of Nintendo's . * The T-Shirt Vendor's car's license plate might be a reference to the American rock band . It could also be a reference to the hometown of Robin Hood. Licence_Plates_Before the Storm-09.jpg| "LO▪CKSL▪EY" - Locksley Chloe's House * When Chloe tears down the unicorn poster in her room and writes the "Genius" graffiti, she says, "Ask ." ** The quote written, "Genius is 1% perspiration, 99% LSD," is a play on the quote from , "Genius is 1% inspiration, 99% perspiration." * When looking at the same graffiti, Chloe remarks, "Adapt or die", which references ... * Looking at the pirate towel in the house's bathroom, Chloe calls it "Captain Bluebeard's prefered towel", a reference to the well-known pirate Blackbeard, who is also featured as a character in '' . *An Arcadia Bay Gazette article that can be found on the table in the Price house's living room features a photo of Principal Wells holding a cup. This is a reference to the the 1999 American comedy film . Wells-office-space.png Office-space-boss.jpg * David's license plate reads "JZY-WALZ". It's most likely a reference, but it's currently unknown what exactly it references. Blackwell Campus * While sitting on the crate on the stage and contemplating about last night, Chloe compares Rachel saving her to Batman. * In the main campus, there is a poster on the pool entrance about drug awareness. If you look closely, the figure in the background is extremely reminiscent to the then WWF's (now WWE) Hollywood Hulk Hogan. Hulk Hogan was an 80's/90's wrestling entertainment icon. * Steph and Mikey are playing a tabletop game that highly resembles . * Chloe receives a copy of Blade Runner: Director's Cut from Steph. * Samantha is reading the book . Drama Lab * When looking at the laptop in the drama lab, Chloe says, "To internet, or not to internet...", referencing the famous line from William Shakespeare's , "To be, or not to be: that is the question." *Other famous lines from Shakespeare's plays can be seen on the walls of the Drama Lab, such as: "All the world's a stage" and "We know what we are, but know not what we may be". Train * When Chloe is looking for a crate to sit and Chloe observes a cargo box that can be found at the corner of the train, she says, "I feel pretty confident there's going to be a dead body in here," referencing the . In Hitman, a notorious, recurring theme is the ability to hide bodies most notably in cargo boxes. The series was originally published by Eidos Interactive back in 2000 but as of 2009 was purchased by Square Enix. Hitman image that shows him hiding a body in a cargo box 20170908033640_1.jpg * On one of the crates, Chloe can find the book by . * There is a symbol on the train's walls which closely resembles the insignia from the petroglyph on the wall of Owl Cave in Twin Peaks. * At the train's walls, there are several quotes: ** "I see humans but no humanity" is a famous quote by . ** "Everybody is somebody but no one wants to be themselves" is a reference to the song "Who Cares?" by . ** "All my idols are dead!" might be a reference to the song "All My Idols Are Dead" by . ** "Sorrow will have an end!" might be a reference to 1929 song "Trouble Will Soon Be Over" by . * When Chloe tells Rachel that she loves science, she says that she thinks that "Neil deGrasse Tyson is the shit". is an American astrophysicist, author, and science communicator. * When Chloe claims that being a Leo was Rachel's lie in the Two Truths and a Lie game, Rachel will say, "Hear me roar." "Hear me roar" is the Lannisters' motto in the series Game of Thrones. Overlook * When Chloe and Rachel find the viewfinder at Overlook Park to be broken and they don't have any change to use the other one, Chloe says, "I'm sure I can us something," referencing the 1985–1992 American action-adventure television series. In the original Life is Strange ''Max also made this comparison by calling herself MacGyver. * The designer of the Northwest Valor statue at the Overlook is called "Dwight Mueller"; this could be a reference to a character from ''The Fast and the Furious. * When Chloe fixes the viewfinder, she says "Prescott Power - Activate!" referencing the Wonder Twins. * "The Raven is to be respected, never trusted. It’s grinning face betrays it’s trickster spirit." can be found written on the placard for the totem. This line and the symbol of the raven itself seem to be a callback to the phrase "The Owls are not what they seem" and the similar prevalence of owls in Twin Peaks. Dream Sequences * Fire is frequently associated with Rachel Amber throughout this episode. In this particular scene she is seen literally on fire. The phrase "Fire walk with me" was associated with Laura Palmer from Twin Peaks, who Rachel Amber is based on. * The obscure hints of what's to come provided by William in these visions is also similar to the hints given to Dale Cooper by The Giant during visions in Twin Peaks, in this case both Rachel Amber's self-destructive mindset and the forest fire she causes by burning a photo of her past self. Chloe's Journal * On page 2, Chloe calls David "The Mustache Monster From Planet Dipshit", a reference to... * On page 3, several references to the science fiction movie can be found. She mentions main characters Pris and Deckard and concludes the letter with "Chloe the Electric Sheep", which is a reference to the novel which the movie is based on. Episode Two - "Brave New World" N/A Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" N/A Category:Before the Storm Category:References Category:Special Content (Before the Storm) Category:Behind the Scenes (Before the Storm)